


Here with you

by Dreamworld08



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Butts, Caring, Jake Muller - Freeform, Jake x Piers, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamworld08/pseuds/Dreamworld08
Summary: After their helicopter crashed, Jake and Piers find themselves in search of a nearby village, but with night time approaching and not knowing what lurks in the shadows, they must take shelter at an empty cabin where the truth comes out.
Relationships: Jake Muller/Piers Nivans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Here with you

The cold wind blew gently against the trees, making the leaves rustle. The smell of fresh pine trees accompanied by the damped forest ground filled the air with its earthy aroma. Animals were hiding behind nearby bushes as they watched two young men walking along their environment. They were curious, but not too curious to approach them.

The two men, a soldier and an ex mercenary, had been walking for hours in the green maze in search of a nearby village. The helicopter they were traveling in had crashed due to an unknown missile hitting them, causing the aircraft to lose control and crashing against the forest ground. The team that had accompanied them had died due to the impact, leaving them alone in search of the suburb. Luckily for them, the soldier saw the village not far ahead before crashing, if it wasn't for him, they would be lost in the never ending maze. 

And if crashing wasn’t bad enough, there were mutated creatures roaming the green landscape. Creatures with razor sharp teeth, rotten flesh, and blood dripping from the mouth, would come dashing from within the forest with arms extended and mouths wide open, ready to sink their teeth onto human flesh. It didn’t take long for them to realize that the creatures where once the residence of Severonrog, the Russian island where there had been reports of B.O.W activity. 

But regardless of all the dangers surrounding them, Jake Muller, the ex-mercenary, wasn’t paying attention to neither the green beauty nor to the horrifying creatures, but to the slightly older male in front of him. His crystal blue eyes were roaming Piers’ body, admiring how well he’d recovered from his previous accident. It was quite fascinating how a simple drop of his blood cured the virus the soldier had injected himself with. Jake's eyes than landed on the nice round ass the soldier had. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered the many things he’d done to the nice rump. From slapping, squeezing, licking, and biting each cheek, he loved it all. It was one of the things he used to wish his significant other would have and he got his wish granted, a nice ass he could stare at, at least when they were not sexual. 

“Can you please stop undressing me?” Piers asked, feeling Jake's gaze on him. He turned to look at the merc who was trailing behind and waited for him to catch up. There were butterflies in his stomach as he made eye contact with the tall pale man, those crystal blue orbs were watching him like a hawk watching its prey.

“Kinda hard not to.” Jake replied as he looked at Piers. He walked over to Piers until they were inches away, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze. Those hazel brown eyes were one of the things Jake loved about Piers as they covered the merc in a warm and comfort blanket. In a swift move, Jake wrapped an arm around Piers’ hips and brought him closer to his chest, causing a red line of blush to appear on the soldier’s cheeks.

“Y’know,…we haven’t seen any of those freaks for a while…” Jake said, slowly rubbing his thumb across Piers’ soft pink lips, loving how they felt against the pad of his thumb. “How ‘bout we take a break?” Jake suggested as he tilted his head and leaned for a kiss only to be stopped by a finger pressing against his lips. 

Piers chuckled lightly. “I see where you’re going with this and the answer is no.” He smiled and pushed himself away from Jake's grasp, continuing on the trial he was before. He took a few breaths in order to fight the urge of wanting to tackle Jake onto the forest ground. 

Truth was, Piers wanted Jake to pin him on the forest ground, or against a tree, and fuck him like there was no tomorrow, but he had a job to do and that was to track down a man who had been selling B.O.W’s in the black market. The man was considered to be a danger to society, and it was the B.S.A.A.'s job to bring him in without causing too much trouble. 

Besides, Piers wouldn’t want Captain Redfield to be more upset than what he already was with Jake coming along without his authorization. Jake didn’t even work for the B.S.A.A., so Chris wasn’t too fond on having him aboard their mission. 

“Where exactly was I going with this then?” Jake asked with a smile as he watched the solider walking away. 

“I’m sure it had something to do with you nailing me down onto the ground and fucking me until we climaxed.” Piers answered loud enough for Jake to hear. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder with a smile. “Or, am ‘I wrong?” 

Impressed by how Piers read him like a book, Jake raised an almost non visible thin brow “You seem to know me well, ay pup?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been together for 4 months now, so I’m bound to learn your tricks.” Piers stated with a shrug as he continued walking. 

Jake, seeing the soldier getting ahead, caught up to him and slapped his ass causing him to straighten up and causing his face to turn a bright red color in embarrassment. 

“Jake!” Piers exclaimed, “Don’t do that!” 

“What? It was just a little slap.” Jake shrugged. He threw his arm around Piers’ shoulder and smirked a familiar way. “Relax boy scout, I won’t do it again.” Jake teased, “Not my fault you happen to have such a nice ass, now is it?” 

Piers rolled his eyes in annoyance “Shut it Muller, and it better be the last time.”

“Can’t say I’ll promise anything.” Jake smirked. 

“Jake, we’re in a miss- “ 

“Yeah, yeah, mission this, mission that.” Jake interrupted, “By the way, this is not my mission, but yours. Remember, I came here without Redfield’s authorization.” 

“I would’ve preferred you not coming at all.” Piers lied. He did enjoy Jake's company, but with the unnecessary touching, it was making it difficult for Piers to focus on the objective. 

“Don’t you appreciate me being here with you babe?” Jake mocked with a smile. 

“Last time I checked, my contract did not involve babysitting 20-year-olds.” Piers said annoyingly. 

“You, babysitting me?” Jake scoffed, “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” 

“No, because babysitters are older and I’m 5 years older than you.” Piers pointed out. 

Jake smirked “You might be older than me, but I’m the one who makes you scream and beg for it, at least twice at night and once in the morning.” 

“Can we just focus on reuniting with the team?” Piers insisted as he shyly looked away in order to hide his still red face. He knew Jake had a good point and he wasn’t going to argue with facts. 

“Lead the way boy scout. I’ll just be right behind you.” Jake said with a smile, acknowledging Piers’ defeat. He peeked at Piers' ass and smirked "Besides, I love the view from behind." "Can you stop that?" Piers ordered. "God, your so unbearable." 

After walking for what seemed to be hours and with night time fast approaching, the freezing weather followed by a light drizzle, was making the journey difficult for both men, at least for Piers, since Jake didn’t seem to flinch under the cold atmosphere. 

“You cold?” Jake asked, “Is this weather too much for you to handle?” 

Piers nodded his head “No, I’m fine.” He replied quickly in order to avoid stuttering. 

Jake rolled his eyes and removed his trench coat tossing it across Piers’ shoulders, leaving him with only his black long sleeve shirt. He wasn’t going to let his pup freeze to death and he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow Piers to get sick. The last thing they needed was for Piers to catch a cold. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Piers questioned as the smell of Jake's masculine cologne, coming off from his trench coat, danced on his nostrils. The smell of rosewood made goosebumps breakout on Piers’ skin as it triggered memories of him licking down from Jake's chest to his hard erection. He could feel his cheeks warm up due to the inappropriate thoughts coming to mind. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Jake responded as he avoided making eye contact. He could feel his face heat up as he covered Piers with his coat, protecting him from the cold weather and the light rain. He hated how soft he’d become over the months, but it was something he had gotten used to bit by bit. 

“Thank you.” Piers thanked with a small smile. 

“Whatever.” Jake said as he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Piers’ smile. Jake had to admit Piers' smile was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. It was a smile that would make anyone want to stop and stare due to how attractive it was. 

Piers could see a small line of blush appear on Jake's cheeks making him giggle like a schoolgirl. He loved how Jake would get nervous whenever he was acting like a gentleman and it was quite adorable to say the least, since Jake always acted like he was the real thing. 

“Looks like someone’s getting nervous.” Piers teased, "Are you getting nervous?"

“Shut it Nivans, or I’ll let you freeze to death.” Jake threatened as he lightly smacked Piers on the back of the head. 

As they continued to walk along the freezing hell, Piers spotted what seemed to be an empty cabin in the distance. It was quite small, and the windows were boarded up as if someone was trying to hide inside, or better yet, trying to keep something from coming in. 

“Hey, Jake.” Piers called out to the merc. He turned to look at Jake who was looking down at the ground. 

“Yeah?” Jake answered as he kicked the rocks underneath him. He looked up to see the soldier and spotted the cabin ahead of them. “Looks like we finally hit the jackpot.” 

“Think someone’s there?” Piers asked as he look to see if there was any signs of human or monster activity lingering inside. 

“Who gives? It’s getting dark out and it seems the weather might get worse.” Jake responded. He began walking towards the wooden shaft with Piers following behind.

“Think we should stay?” Piers asked as he looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. 

“The way I see it, we can either stay out here and get killed by whatever’s out there, or we can stay inside and leave first thing tomorrow morning. It’s all up to you, pup” Jake responded as he tried to look through the boarded-up window. He couldn’t see much but judging by the mess inside it almost seemed like someone left in a hurry. 

Jake turned to look at the soldier. “I think we should stay, place seems promising.” He smirked "Besides, I wouldn't want that little ass of yours to freeze cause that'll be a real shame." 

Piers rolled his eyes “How thoughtful of you.” 

“I try my best to be. So, what is it? Do we stay or do we leave?” Jake said, “If we stay, I can make us some hot chocolate.” he joked. 

Piers was a bit hesitant about the idea since they were instructed to meet with captain Redfield, but seeing how the once grey sky was being swallowed by darkness and not knowing what lurked in the shadows, he sighed.

“As much as I hate it, let’s stay, but we have to leave first thing in the morning.” Piers instructed, “Okay?”

Jake nodded. 

After trying to open the door but not having much success, Jake kicked the door open and went inside the messy place where they were greeted by the smell of rotten flesh and by the source of the disgusting smell. 

“Jesus.” Jake said in disgust as he covered his nose, “Looks like we found the owner." The owner of the shaft was hanging from the ceiling, his body already going through the process of decomposing. 

“Poor guy must’ve been afraid.” Piers figured, “Let’s get him out of here.” 

Jake looked at Piers with a disgusted look. “You really think I’m going to touch that? My man is literally rotting away.” 

“Well, do you want to keep him here?” Piers asked. He walked over to the dead body and bit his bottom lip as he looked at it. The skin had turned a greenish grey color and the man’s eyes were bloodshot red. It wasn’t Piers’ first time seeing a dead body, but it sure was his first time seeing a hanging one. 

“See if you can find something to cut him down with.” Piers ordered. He picked the chair that was knocked underneath the hovering corpse up and stood on it. 

Not having much choice, Jake looked around the cabin and found a survival knife hanging next to the fireplace. He grabbed it from its holster and examined the blade, loving the sharpness it had and its dark color. It felt light in his hand and since, the owner was now dead, he figured he’d keep it. He could also use it in case he ran out of ammo. 

“Are you really going to do this?” Jake asked tossing the blade in the air and catching it.  
“It’s for the best.” Piers responded, “Hand me the knife.” 

Jake did what he was told and handed him the blade. He watched as Piers began to cut the rope and within seconds, the body came crashing down causing a loud thud followed by a small splat noise.

“Well, that’s lovely.” Jake sarcastically said, “Not only did you cut him down, but you also managed to make his right eye pop right out of its socket.” 

Piers stepped off the chair and placed the knife on the table. He looked at the man and sighed “Alright, let’s get him out of here.” 

“No, lets just leave him here. I love the fresh smell of rotten flesh, its quite fascinating.” Jake said sarcastically. 

Piers rolled his eyes “Shut up and help me.” 

They picked the body up and went outside, placing it behind some nearby bushes. They watched the body almost as if they were mesmerized by its state. It wasn't their first time seeing a dead body, but this one felt different, almost as if it had been a friend or family. "Let me get a towel or something in order to cover him. I'll be back." Jake spoke. He went inside the cabin and grabbed a random bed sheet in order to cover the corpse. It was the least they could do as a proper burial. 

As Piers watched as Jake cover the man, there was a small hint of anger growing in him. He hated seeing innocent people get hurt by others reckless actions. It was way he joined the B.S.A.A. in order to stop corporations, or individuals that were a danger to society. And if death was something he had to go through in order to prevent chaos, he wasn’t afraid of doings. It wouldn’t be the first time he'd faced death anyway.

“You good?” Jake asked as he looked at Piers. He could see the anger in his face, and it was written all over. 

“Yeah,…yeah, I’m good.” Piers responded, his eyes filling up with tears, but they weren’t tears of sadness or remorse. He clenched his hands into a tight ball unaware of his nails digging into his gloved palm. 

“There was nothing you could’ve done for him.” Jake defended, “Shit happens for a reason, and this is just a reminder of what you…we, need to do.”

Jake wasn’t keen on saving the world, but if he wanted to prevent Piers for doing something stupid like he did months ago, he was willing to do so. The last thing he wanted was for Piers to do something that would cost him his life. 

“We’ll find this guy and we’ll bring him in. And if he puts up a fight, we’ll give him one.” Jake insured. 

The pop sound of the burning wood was something Piers enjoyed listening to as it brought back memories of the times he’d gone camping with his parents when he was a young boy. After a long day of hiking, fishing and collecting wood for the campfire, they would sit in a circle where his father would tell them ghost stories while him and his mother were preparing s’mores. The ghost stories always made Piers shiver in fear, but his father always ended them in ‘monsters aren’t real boy.’

It was years later where Piers discovered that monsters were indeed real, and they weren’t as silly as his father would describe them to be. 

“Some type of mission this turned out to be, ay pup?” Jake asked as he tossed the knife into the air and catching it. He was sitting against the wall next to the fireplace with one knee up and the other knee in front of him. 

Piers looked away from the dancing flames and looked at the young man. It almost made Piers feel anxious as he watched how Jake tossed the sharp weapon into the air as if it were a toy. 

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Piers said with crossed arms. 

Jake caught the knife and smiled “And why not?” 

“Because you can hurt yourself, and the last thing I need is for you to be missing a hand.” Piers explained. He walked over to Jake and sat next to him with his back against the wooden wall and extended his legs out in front of him.

Jake stuck the blade onto the wooden floor and placed arm on top of his knee “You worry way too much about me.” 

“Kinda hard not to, after all, you’re the one who’s playing with a sharp object.” Piers said, wrapping the trench coat around himself. 

“Aw, pup cares about his master?” Jake teased with a smile, “How thoughtful of you.” He tossed his arm around Piers’ shoulder causing Piers’ to twitch as the sudden action. 

“Shut up.” Piers ordered, his cheeks turning a soft red color. “And, you’re not my master.”

“You can say what you wish, but as long as you’re my pup, I’ll always be you’re master.” Jake stated with the same smile. 

“Fuck you” Piers scoffed. He shifted closer to Jake in order to feel his body heat to which Jake gladly welcomed. 

“I rather fuck you.” Jake smirked, “Wouldn’t that be something.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Piers lightly chuckled. He rested his head on Jake's’ shoulder, loving the warmth coming from his body. 

Both men sat in silence with only the sound of the howling wind and the heavy rain giving them company. Jake enjoyed the ghostly noise of the wind, the pleasant and sweet smell of rain, and the warmth coming from both the fire and Piers. The peaceful scenery made Jake feel relaxed almost as if he wasn’t living a nightmare. 

“Hey, Jake?” Piers spoke, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah, pup?” Jake responded stretching his arms out. 

“Why did you come here?” Piers questioned. He'd been wanting to ask, but was too afraid to ask for some reason. 

“That’s a rather obvious question, don’t you think?” Jake said in a causal tone as he looked at the ceiling. 

Piers remained quiet feeling rather stupid. He looked at his right arm and remembered the events that almost costed his life. The shooting pain, the screaming, the sound of his skin tearing like paper, and the unimaginable mutation he went through, were nothing more but memories that he’ll never forget. Even now that he was cured, the scars and the uneven skin on his arm were a reminder of his heroic actions, or as Jake calls them, stupid and unnecessary.

“But that happened months ago.” Piers pointed out, “Shouldn’t you be over it by now?” 

“Maybe you are, but I’m not” Jake said, "I just...find it hard to." How could he easily forget about the events that almost cost his pup's life? The sheer memory of seeing Piers laying on the cold metal floor made it difficult for him to breath almost as if he were underwater. He would feel a sharp pain in his heart as he remembered seeing tears on Piers’ face due to pain and fear of dying. He knew if it wasn’t for him, Piers would’ve been dead and he would've been alone. 

Without say a word, Piers shyly climbed on top of Jake, placing both of his knees on Jake's sides, keeping himself from falling. He wrapped his arms around Jake's’ neck and looked at the ex-mercenary in the eyes; those crystal blue orbs were as blue as the sky and were filled with many emotions that Jake couldn’t speak. 

“Jake, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here.” Piers started, “I can’t thank you enough for not just saving me and Chris, but for saving the world from death.” 

“I wasn’t planning on saving the world or Chris, but only you.” Jake corrected as he rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Piers’ hips loving how he looked on top of him. 

“I know you weren’t intended on saving Chris, given the fact that you almost killed him.” Piers acknowledge, “But you did save the world and saved the man who is considered to be a war hero.” 

“Look Piers, I’m only here to keep an eye on you and to ensure you come home save and sound. I don’t care if Chris dies, or if millions of others die, you’re my number one priority and nothing is going to change that.” Jake confessed as his cheeks turned red, “The world can go fuck its self for all I care, but as long as your save, I couldn’t give a rats ass about anything or anyone else .” 

Jake couldn’t dare himself to look at Piers in the eyes due to feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t one to share his emotions and having had told him the real reason why he got himself involved, was making him feel uneasy. His heart was beating against his chest as he felt Piers staring that him with his hazel brown eyes, it almost felt as if he was drilling a hole on him. 

“So, you came here to keep me safe, huh?” Piers spoke. 

“I ain’t got another reason to be here, so.” Jake answered with a shrug as he looked at the dancing flames 

With enough courage Jake looked up at Piers and felt his heart skip a beat as they made eye contact. Those hazel brown eyes were now drilling into his crystal blue ones almost as if Piers’ was looking for something. The smell of their colognes danced on his nostrils making the air between them sweet and pleasant. 

Piers leaned in, tilting his head to the side and brushed his lips against Jake's’ thin ones. He loved the softness of Jake's’ lips as they reminded him of marshmallows in a campfire. The urge of wanting to lick the two fleshy parts was growing within him, but he stopped himself from doing so. 

Jake tightened his grip around Piers’ hips, deepening the small kiss. It was almost as soft and sweet like cotton candy and it was comforting in ways that words would never be. Their lips were like puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly and if it weren't for their lungs needing air, they would've reminded together. Piers trailed his hands down to Jake's’ cheeks, gently pulling his face closer to his. He slightly parted his lips open as he felt Jake's’ tongue rub against his lower lip, asking to enter his mouth and Piers gladly allowed him access. 

It was a soft kiss that had turned sloppy with their tongues rubbing against each other and exchanging saliva. They would kiss again only to return back to the tongue rubbing. Piers pulled away from the kiss and smiled "Have I ever told you that you’re a good kisser?” He asked getting Jake's’ attention. He gave Jake a peck on the lips causing a small ‘smack’ sound. 

“I believe you have.” Jake answered, “I’m also good at other things.” He kissed Piers on the tip of his nose causing the soldier chuckle. 

“You can show me once we finish this mission.” Piers suggested, “Between you and I, I think I’m going to need it.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Jake smirked, “I'll enjoy making you scream.” 

Piers then pulled Jake into a hug to which Jake stayed frozen due to the sudden action. He rested his chin on Jake's’ shoulder and closed his eyes, embracing the heat coming off him and enjoying the moment. 

“Thank you for being here with me.” Piers thanked, "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be alone by now." 

Jake embraced Piers in his arms and buried his face on the side of his covered neck. He closed his eyes and smiled “Anytime, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 2 years since I've uploaded anything, so hopefully you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last two stories... and yes, Jake and Piers is my otp


End file.
